


The Special Word Is...

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Crack [11]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Soul Mate AU, soul mate phrases
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Every person is born with a soul phrase; a phrase that only they themselves can utter, and it's always used to find their soul mate.Too bad the powers that be decided to have too much fun with this.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Series: The Crack [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521995
Comments: 10
Kudos: 184





	The Special Word Is...

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by gravywheels on tumblr who (and I'm paraphrasing here) thought it was dumb that in worlds with soul phrases, everyone just says "hi" or "sup?" to one another.
> 
> I took the logical conclusion to this and ran with it.

To the casual observer, the strangest thing about the people of Etheria would have to be the way they greeted people they’d never spoken to before. Instead of saying “hi,” or “hello”, or “sup?” they would greet each other with a string of nonsensical words that formed an absurd sentence. Of course there was a reason for this madness.

Sources differ on the hows or whys, but they all agree on two things. One, everyone in Etheria has a soulmate. Two, everyone is born with a soulmate phrase; a phrase they would say to everyone they met for the first time. If that person just so happened to be their soulmate they would respond in kind with a secret sentence. This sentence could not be uttered unless there was a match.

When Micah first met Angella, the first thing he said to her was, “A cat born in an oven is not a cake.”

Angella replied, “Toasters toast toast.”

That’s when they knew they were soulmates.

Spinnerella met Netossa at the local Plumerian farmers market when they were both 22 years old. Netossa greeted Spinnerella with, “In times of plenty I realized I was a bird.”

The other woman responded with, “I am a banana!”

They were married one week later.

There are those who go through life hoping they never find their soulmate. Hordak had no need for one, but still he had to greet everyone he met with the phrase, “If the weather is cold then we must pay homage to the burrito god.”

He thanked the gods everyday that nobody had responded with the correct sentence. His thankfulness was soon short lived when he met Entrapta. He greeted her, and she responded, “I like the feel of burlap on my tongue.”

Both of them agreed to keep their relationship strictly platonic.

Some people know their soulmates from a very young age. When Adora first met Catra at the age of four, the first thing she said was, “Method all-purpose cleaner will wash the lions away from your USB cords.”

At first Catra looked at Adora as though she had sprouted three extra heads, but responded with, “I once ate a credit card and it tasted like epic depression, 1930s edition.”

Nineteen years later the war is finally over with, and the two of them are happily married. Of course they had their rough moments, what with trying to kill one another during the war. They’re both glad to be past that, and are both happy that neither of them are Shadow Weaver. To this day they can still hear the old sorceress yell, “I am a proud supporter of premium nipples!”

**Author's Note:**

> About some of the phrases used. A Cat Born In an oven is not a cake, and Toasters Toast Toast are both band names. "I am a banana!" is from Rejected! by Don Hertzfeldt.


End file.
